In motor vehicles, the trunk space is the place where drivers and their passengers store personal belongings so that the passenger area of the motor vehicle can be used more comfortably. As a result, there is a high demand for more trunk space in motor vehicles. Many manufacturers have met this demand by making trunk space deeper into the motor vehicle. Many drivers and their passengers have enjoyed this deeper trunk space with no problems. However, some drivers and/or passengers are either elderly or have certain physical disabilities that make it difficult for them to bend that far over to reach into the now deeper trunk space. As a result, there has been a demand to help solve this problem. Trunk space systems have been developed to hold objects in place so that they do not roll back into the trunk space. There are also trunk space systems that contain/organize objects in the trunk space. However, these systems do not eliminate the bending action that is necessary to retrieve objects from the trunk space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537 (Saleem et al.) attempted to help solve this problem. This patent relates to a storage area for motor vehicles with a portable storage unit. However, this portable storage unit is cumbersome. Those users with physical impairments may find it difficult to maneuver this invention. With so many parts, installing/removing or repairing this portable storage unit may be time consuming and costly.
Users simply want a an easy to use and lightweight device in order to assist them in accessing their trunk space and the objects they place in it with little or no hassle.
This invention solves this problem by providing a lightweight adjustable platform covering a portion of the trunk space floor. This platform can be raised or lowered as the user desires. For those who have difficulty bending over into the deeper trunk space, the platform allows storage at a more accessible level. Additionally, there are no bulky parts; just a simple, streamlined platform that is easy to maneuver. This device simply fastens to its supports in one movement with no twisting, turning, or sliding motions. Since there are so few parts, installation/removal and repair costs are kept low.